It's your's and mine
by Peridotima45
Summary: Will Gabi ever tell Troy the truth? Or will Taylor ahve to tell him herself? T G
1. Chapter 1

**They thought she was just a another goody to shoes.....**

_Shows Gabriella walking down the hall wearing glasses_

**Well they were sooooooooooo wrong!**

_Shows Gabriella in stilettos grabbing a random guy a starts to make-out with him_

**Now her secret's out...**

_"Shows Troy staring at the brunette sleeping next to him_

**Will they try to make a relationship........**

_Shows them snuggling close_

**Or will Gabriella's secret get in the way?**

_Shows Gabriella partying_

**Will they make love blossom?**

_Shows them kissing_

**Or will lust grow first.....**

_Shows them lifting each others shirts up_

**Does Gabriella have another secret to show Troy?**

_"Taylor I can't tell him! He'll freak out!"_

_"Fine Gabriella, I will"_

_Staring...._

_Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez_

_Zach Efron as Troy Bolton_

_Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans_

_Lucas Gabriel as Ryan Evans_

_Monique Colman as Taylor_

_Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth_

_It's your's and mine _

_Coming to Computer screens soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Please R-E-V-I-E-W!!!!!!!!!! Peridotima45**

Chapter 1

Abusive

_Gabriella's pov_

Troy Bolton. So many words to describe him. Brave, dumb, a big fucking jerk. But sometimes yet so gentle, sweet, caring. I'm in love with the biggest hell hole in the world. He treats everyone like shit and would spit on their grave when they died! He's a quick fuck then moves to the next hore that's willing to hang up their innocence. He is Troy Alexander Bolton and I love him and hate him.

I was on my way to the library to pick up some books that I put on hold for English. I had to pass the sweat room that smelled as if someone died called the gym. There was Troy playing a quick game with his teammates. When I was almost passed, Troy hit me in the head with his basketball. Anyone who was there knew it was on purpose. I fell to the ground hitting the back of my head. Then darkness over swiped me.

All I could hear were voices. "Dude, she's out cold! Do you think we should get coach?" Then all of a sudden a heard a familiar voice. "No! I think we should do _things_ to her. I mean come on it'll be a quick fuck then go throw her in the dumpster in the back!" I heard a lot of laughter after that horrible statement. I knew it was Troy. That sarcastic bastard! Then I felt his arms grab me and I started to kick. I slowly open my eyes. He then dropped me on the ground again. My arms flew to my head before he dropped me. Then the basketball team all circled me. I curled myself up into a ball, preparing for what was about to happen. Then all of a sudden I felt a sore pain fly to my stomach. Troy started to kick me and punch me. I screamed and then the coach (Troy's dad) walked in. Everyone stopped except Troy. He was still kicking me. He didn't know that his father was behind him watching this show go on.

"Dude stop!" yelled Chad Danforth Troy BFF.

"No! I'm gonna make her bleed inside out then I'm gonna fuck her brains out!" The coach's eyes went wide. Troy kicked me and then when I was bleeding enough to his satisfaction, he started to drag me. He turned around then dropped me once again at the sight of his father.

"Troy! What the hell are you doing to this girl! Gabriella get the hell out of here! NOW!" Seam's like his father didn't care that I had bruises and a broken ankle. I limped my way out of the gym to the door's of the school. I didn't care that school only started 2 hours ago, I didn't care what people thought when they saw my condition. What I cared about was that Troy Bolton almost rapped me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for all of the reviews and for adding me to your favorites list! Peridotima45**

Chapter 2

Party me up!

_Gabriella's pov_

Today was one of the best days of my life and one of the worst. Troy Bolton, the Golden Boy almost rapped me. I've never had sex before, but there have been some close calls. The one that happened 2 hours ago was the most interesting. Ugh! I need to go out tonight!

_Troy's pov_

I was this damn close, but then of course the bitch has to scream. Typical hore! God damn it though her boobs were really hot though! _What the hell Troy Bolton! Are you calling a nerd hot?! What the hell is wrong with you? _Was my conscious right? Or am I falling for a beautiful girl but also a nerd. Ugh! I need to go out tonight!

I put on my converse sneakers, black jacket, black skinny jeans, and my black and white zigzag t-shirt. Of course all I needed now was my greatest accessory, my girlfriend, Sharpey Evans. Even though she's all pretty and pink, she does have a nice body so I said go for it Troy! You get what ever you want anyway!

"Hey Sharpey can you come out tonight? I'm going to this new club called PMU. It stands for Party It Up just incase you didn't know" Of course she didn't know she doesn't know anything!

"Sure baby, are you going to take me or do I have to walk myself there a whole 2 miles?" Sharpey _tries _to say in a slutty tone of voice.

"Um Na! You can walk can't you? I mean you need to lose some weight anyways. See yah babe." I had to hang up before she refused again. That bitch, I mean nice body and all but god! I got to breath still you know? I started my car up and started to drive.

_Gabi's pov_

I started to sneak out of the house. Wearing a very short bright colored purple dress was very hard. You see, I live a double life. I know it's not healthy but I still do it. I'm a nerd at school, but after I'm kind of a slut to tell you.

I saw Troy leaving out of his house at the same time. I forgot to mention that we live right next door to each other. I screamed mentally at the thought of what happened today at school. He looked rather fine though. I shuck the thought off and made it the rest of the way down the ladder connected to my balcony. I climbed into my car and made my way to PMU. It's a new club that I heard of. I couldn't wait to see what was there!

_No one's pov_

Gabriella made her way into the club not knowing that a certain blue eyed babe was motioning her every move that she made. Troy started to make his way over to this mysterious chocolate eyed girl. The dress that she wore showed the perfect amount of cleavage and hugged her hips lightly. She looked hot in his opinion. But what did he know, he was a pig named Troy Bolton.

Troy made his way over to her. Gabriella turned around and bumped right into him. Their eyes met.

"Gabriella Montez?" Troy said shocked at the sight in front of him.

**Please REVIEW!!!!! Thanks!**

**Peridotima45**


End file.
